Brotherly Love
by mikerules135
Summary: this is a remake with Rajik Fisher and his Fraccion in the manga version Grand Fisher came back to Las Noches to be healed this is my version as his little brother saves his life and gives him the gift of rebirth. While his two Teenage Fraccion's Watch


Brotherly Love 01:24

(In Las Noches through the dark lit hallway Goro is walking as his footsteps echoed with each step he took finally he reached a small metal door and opened it as he walked down a spiral staircase he then finally came to a well lit room as their was faint screaming in a long box like area of which aizen would use to reborn hollows into arrancars Goro then saw Hisako Qufang who's arm's was under her head and she was counting the tiles on the ceiling)

Hisako: (softly) 43…. 44…. 4-

Goro: Hey.

( Hisako streches a bit and yawns)

Hisako: hey Goro. So what are you doing up so late? Normally your in bed at this point.

Goro: meh….. couldn't sleep Yammy kept waking me up with his stupid snoring it's a real pain in the ass.

(Goro then sits down on the edge with hisako who laid their relaxed as the two looked down the boxed in area which near the top was oozing blood and internal organs)

Voice: GYAAAAAAAA!!!

(It shows Rajik in mad scientist like clothing but with an arrancar nurse next to him as she wiped his sweating forehead with a moist towel she gave Rajik various cold and sterile surgical tools as we could hear the moving of organs and skin being torn apart)

Voice: HEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Rajik: stop complaining will you? Honestly (removes a bone from the body) I could leave in this fragile state and let you rot. (sighs) however I couldn't live with myself if I did that to my…… big brother.

(it shows a half split open Grand Fisher as his mask began to crack and his body was being worked upon)

Grand Fisher: sorry little brother.

Rajik: (shifts up sunglasses) feh….. I don't need apologizes just live for me and that'll be good enough. Brother what were you thinking? You left Hueco Mundo without thinking of the consequences of your actions? This surgery itself is risky Lord Aizen would have my head if he knew I brought a rebel hollow into Las Noches without his permission.

Grand Fisher: where is that son of a=(a scalpel digs into a wound) AHHH!!

Hisako: watch your mouth pal. Big bro of my boss or not your not going to bad mouth Aizen-Sama that's HIS job.

Goro: he's in the soul society still playing fake captain and all that crap.

Honestly he could just kill them all with one strike and be done with it.

Rajik: you two know well enough that Aizen-Sama is not that kind of person.

And you brother. I'm ashamed of you. Letting this Ichigo brat damage you like this and without even remembering my advice.

Grand Fisher: isn't my job as the big brother to be giving advice?

Rajik: feh….. well here I am saving your life it pays to be the more calm one in this family. And to truly kill a shimigami you must not just separate limbs from their body. You must destroy them completely that's how I get things done. Well….. most of the time.

Nurse: sir his injuries are healed.

Rajik: good.

Grand Fisher: (strains his hollow body to get up from the table) well brother I guess I sh-

(Rajik's left bright red eye under his sunglasses glared at his brother he then held down Grand with one of his hands and began tearing at his mask)

Goro: B-Boss?

Hisako: ooooh….. now this is getting interesting. (a light grin appears on her face)

Grand Fisher: br-Brother? What the hell are you?? Gah!

Rajik: I can't let you go and kill yourself in this pathetic body of yours brother it's time you were reborn. I've taken off your mask I trust this kind of thing won't happen again? Am I right brother?

(shattered parts of his mask fell down as well as limbs but now a dark bluish human arm caught balance as well as a light blue cape came to his legs were that of a demon and his face was now white with various markings upon it and as well as a human face with the bottom part of his mask left other then his grotesque blue muscles)

Grand Fisher: Yeah….. Never again will I be defeated by a shimigami!

Watch out Kurosaki Ichigo!

(as Grand Fisher laughed madly Rajik's sunglasses caught his reflection and Rajik Fisher just grinned madly)


End file.
